


Hands

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: Just a little double drabble of Waverly's thoughts on Nicole's hands.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Hands

Waverly was slightly obsessed with Nicole’s hands. 

Her hands looked so delicate but that belied their true strength. They were used to comfort and console, to hold her girlfriend close and keep her safe. They also dealt with the miscreants of Purgatory and she had a mean right hook as Champ had once found out to his cost.

Nicole’s hands were rarely still, they were as active as the rest of her. Whatever she held would be moved or touched whether that was her stetson or her girlfriend. Waverly loved her tendency to hook her fingers into her belt to try to calm herself down.

Her fingers were slender but so strong, powerful whether they were caressing her girlfriend or firing her gun. They were long and never seemed to cramp which was useful too. Waverly often thought that she’d have played the piano beautifully if she’d even learnt. They were pianists fingers.

Waverly liked to hold Nicole’s hand and intertwine their fingers. A simple touch that meant so much in a difficult world. She’d trace patterns on the back of her hand. The connection reassured her through the troubles in their lives and she hoped she’d never lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> This year hasn't been kind and I haven't felt able to write.
> 
> I'm going to try to write a few short pieces to get back into the swing of things and then I'll pick up my WIPs again


End file.
